Witch Diaries
by katcake
Summary: Kate McAvoy is annoyed at her mum, who moved her and her sister to the country. She just knows she's going to hate it, until she meets her neighbours, the all too famous Weasley's, and falls hard for a certain red haired fellow.
1. Chapter 1

_**Witch Diaries Chapter 1**_

_**The W**__**arren**__**, 2 p.m. 10**__**th**__** June**_

_My mum leaves my dad, moves us to the country – which smells weird by the way – where she used to live, and then gives me a diary. She says it's so that I can write about my feelings. What feelings? Oh, er, missing my dad? Missing my old friends? Not being able to go to my old school? Nah, mum you've got it all wrong. I haven't got any feelings. __At least none that you care about.__ And what is it with the country? __Every thing__ is green and yellow. And it smells like something. I can't place it. Oh my god, you should see our house. It's this teeny tiny little cottage out in the middle of nowhere. And get this, it has a name! __The warren?__ What kind of a name is that? What kind of a house has a name anyway? Kylie is ecstatic. She's chasing the gnomes that have crawled into our garden. _

_Oh look, we have neighbours. Yippee! Actually, I'm not being sarcastic. This red headed guy is talking to my little sister. She's giggling. He's got long red hair tied back and an earring. He's really good looking. Yippee indeed. _

_"No you see, you can grab them by the legs and fling them into the air," he said to Kylie. Her eyes were as big as saucers. He smiled at me and then turned and went back into his house._

_Oh my god, their house! Okay, I guess it's a bit worse __that__ ours. I just looked; it's got a name as well. __The burrow.__ What is with this place? But the burrow is, well, it's a mess. It's tall, and crooked, and tall. No I said that. __Uuuugh__, I have to go get my stuff and take them to my room, which I haven't seen yet._

_**The **__**Warren**__**, 4.30 p.m.**_

_Ok, it's not that bad. Once I went inside, it was nice and cool. I chose the attic as my room. It's really nice. The ceiling is slanted and I have the most privacy. My mum came up and asked me what __colour__ I wanted my walls. I told her scarlet. _

_"But, what about pink?" she said looking at my room. She'd clearly wanted me to choose the big room downstairs. _

_"Pink, __ew__ mum! Kylie can have pink." Mum rolled her eyes._

_"She wants blue," I snorted. Way to go Kylie. _

_"But Kate, Scarlet…such a dark __colour__."__ Mum went over to the windows and opened them. "You need a bit of fresh air."_

_Seriously, I am being suffocated by fresh air. _

_Mum finally gave in, flicked her wand and I had a scarlet room. I grinned and started to unpack. _

_At around three a red headed girl about my age knocked on my door._

_I opened it._

_"Um, hi," she said, "I'm Ginny - from next door." _

_"Oh hi, I'm Kate." She smiled and looked around my room._

_"Your mum let me in," she said casually. I let her in my room and sat on my bed. _

_"Do you have a brother?" I asked__ I was of course referring to the red headed __hottie__. Ginny nodded, "six." _

_Must be the country air._

_I laughed, "I'm sorry, I heard six." _

_"You heard right." Ginny sat down next to me, "yup, I'm the __last,__ and only girl." Wow! __Rabbits._

_"You're Magical I suppose?" she asked._

_"Of course," why of course? Sometimes I can be stupid. _

_Ginny smiled. _

_"Have you only got a sister?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded. _

_"Yeah, just Kylie."__ Ginny let out a quiet laugh._

_"Count yourself lucky Kate," I smiled. She was really nice I suppose. _

_"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked. I had already flopped onto my stomach._

_"Yes. So does one of my brothers, Ron." _

_"Only one?__Out of all six?"_

_"Well yeah. Bill is a curse breaker at Gringotts." _

_"Is he the one I met?" I asked. Ginny nodded. "Be sure to remember ... the one with the earring and the long hair." I smiled._

_"Charlie works with dragons in __Romania__ and we don't speak to Percy." Ginny scrunched her nose, "does something at the bloody ministry." I guess this Percy human is quite a sore subject._

_"The twins, Fred and George own a joke shop in Diagon Alley."_

_"MOTHER OF – are you serious? Your brothers OWN Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes???" Okay, I admit, I was a bit overexcited and rather frenzied. But I worship their stuff._

_"Um yes," Ginny looked just about ready to stuff her whole hand into her mouth to resist the urge to laugh._

_"Go on, Laugh," I said grinning a bit, "Their stuff is fabulous!" Ginny gave me a knowing look. _

_"I know," she said, "Although I'd probably appreciate them more if I wasn't their prime test subject!" I laughed at that._

_"You're lucky," I said quietly. _

_"You've got the peace and quiet Kate, not me," I looked up at my new friend._

_"It's not about quiet; it's about having a huge family who love you." Ginny fell quiet and got off the bed. She quietly walked to the window and looked out._

_"It is nice, but sometimes, you just want out you know. __Out of the constant vigilance from everybody around you."__ I was totally not getting her._

_"It hurts to be cared for." She whispered. _

_"I beg your pardon?" _

_Ginny turned to face me. She had tears in her eyes. Okay I knew the country was weird but I never knew I'd make a friend instantly. __A good enough friend that she wasn't afraid to cry in front of me._

_"My boyfriend dumped me two weeks ago." My mouth fell open._

_"Why? __How?"__ Okay seriously how is that relevant to our conversation?_

_"My boyfriend was Harry Potter," she said calmly. I wanted to gasp but I didn't, for Ginny. _

_She must've noticed because she thanked me._

_"Can you believe the nerve on that boy??" Ginny asked, "He dumped me, because he wanted to protect me." I am pretty sure my eyes widened. _

_"What?" _

_"He wants to go after __Voldemort__," I squeaked at the mention of the guy's name, "and he dumped me, so I wouldn't follow him. __Stupid sod!"__ Ginny wiped her tears and gave me a feeble smile. _

_"Guess you're kind of regretting moving here huh? Being a neighbor to a crazy girl in love with the boy who lived?" _

_I blinked._

_"I don't regret it Ginny. I'm here for you, cause what are neighbours for?" And I meant it. I never really had a best friend. But I am beginning to think maybe this one day brought Ginny closer to me than any one back in the city. I got off the bed and gave her a hug._

_"I'd best be off, don't __wanna__ be late for dinner." Ginny said. She smiled warmly and walked to the door. _

_"Oh and by the way, Harry and Hermione are my brother's best friends. And they'll be visiting." I looked up at Ginny. _

_She smiled. "You seem like a good enough __person__ for this." _

_"For what?"__ I asked her. _

_"Ron is in love with Hermione and the feeling's mutual on her part."_

_"Is there a problem with that?" I asked. Ginny grinned._

_"They're both oblivious. I'll need your help in the match making process Kate." I smiled. "Sure thing Ginny." and she left._

_**The warren, 8 o'clock.**_

_I just got off the phone with Dad. He says he misses me. I'm not too sure. He was rather distant on the phone. Well whatever, if he loved us enough he would come get us. Not that I don't want to live with mum of course. God why can't – no. I'm a bit old to wish them together. One second somebody is at the door and nobody is answering. _

_Oh it was Ginny; she just came to give us an invite to their house for dinner. Mum agreed instantly, saying it was healthy to have good neighbours. I don't know where she heard that but I don't mind. I want to meet the rest of the Weasleys. Now what shall I wear. Ginny mentioned that all her brothers save for Percy were going to be there and judging from Bill, I think they're all going to be quite good looking. I really want to meet the twins though._

_**The Burrow-**_

_Aw, the Weasleys are so nice, especially Fred and George. Oh and they are so hot. I'm into George big time; he's so sweet and funny, which is good seeing as __Fred has a girlfriend he's completely besotted with. Ron is a riot as well. He cannot go one sentence without swearing, it's endearing. Hermione and Harry are getting here soon- a few days. After dinner, the parents retired to the sitting room and we all went to sit by the lake. It was only slightly dark, even though in the country it should be __pitch__ black. It was only Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and me. Kylie had busied herself with Ginny's old toys and pictures. Charlie and Bill have gone out. _

_"Who's in for a game of Truth or Dare?" Fred said in a loud whisper. I felt a shiver in my spine and counted myself in. The last to agree was Ron, but after our glares and taunts he reluctantly nodded. George conjured up an empty bottle and settled it in the middle. _

_**"**__As our guest of honor, Kate must spin first!" I smiled and spun the bottle. It stopped lazily at Ginny and Ron. _

_"Wait!! No kissing!" I said loudly. They all looked at me. George stared at me in the eye and raised an eyebrow, "why not? The __game's__ not right without kissing," he smiled. I felt a tingling in my bones and looked down._

_"But your all related, I can't be kissing each of you, it's not fair," I said._

_"Well we can't very well kiss our sister can we?" Fred said. _

_"Okay, how about we get back to the game and worry when it's your turn…" Ginny said__ she had a malevolent look in her eyes. I was immediately scared. _

_"So Ron, Truth or dare?"__ Ron seemed to have caught the malevolence too, since he gulped. _

_"Truth," he said. Ginny looked visibly disappointed, then her face lit up._

_"Saving your first kiss for Hermione are we?" Fred asked making kissing noises. I bit back a laugh and ducked my head. __Poor Ron._

_"Sod off you," he added a little rude gesture to Fred before staring back at Ginny._

_"Before I ask him a question, I shall let you all know, that if I even catch gist of a lie, you will be the recipient of one of my famous Bat Bogey Hexes the second we step onto the train!" she was talking to all of us, and from the reactions of her brothers, I assumed she was quite talented at that hex and I shuddered. _

_"Now Ronald, I heard you murmuring in your sleep last night, who were you dreaming about?" _

_We all gulped and stared at Ron, we'd all expected a "who do you love?" or a "who would you want to shag?" but this was just too much… I heard a chuckle coming from the twins. _

_Ron muttered something inaudible._

_"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked leaning closer and cupping an ear. George fell about laughing on the grass at her. I glanced at him and smiled. I instantly regretted it when I caught sight of Ginny looking at me and smiling evilly. _

_"Can you repeat that Ronald," she said. _

_"Hermione!" he shouted, "Merlin's pants Ginny!" we all smiled, __I__ leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. He grinned appreciatively and turned back to the circle. _

_"I get to spin," he said loudly. Nobody contradicted him. The spinner stopped in front of George- Ron was the asker. _

_"Dare mate," he said. He conjured up five bottles of Butterbeer and handed them around. We all drank while Ron pondered. _

_"I dare you to jump into the lake starkers," George barely batted an eyelash. He stood up, told Ginny to turn away, which she did gladly, and started to strip. As he threw his shirt over his shoulder he looked at me and winked. I felt myself go physically weak. I grabbed bunch of grass and squeezed. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he yanked off pieces of clothing. He finally shrugged off his boxers, nodded once and dove into the lake. Ginny turned to us and asked if he was fully submerged. _

_"Yup," I answered, my voice wavering. I had caught sight of everything. And I have to say, as tall and thin as they look with clothes on, it was nothing compared to what was under - George was toned! We saw a head emerge, Ginny turned away again as George got out. He quickly pulled on his boxers and the rest of his clothes over his wet body. I glanced at him and the away; I tapped Ginny's shoulder, signally to her that her brother was dressed. _

_George grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. It took a while before it stopped between Fred and George. __George being asked.__ He groaned and ran a hand through his wet hair. _

_"Again?" he asked, "is that allowed?" Fred snorted._

_"Everything's allowed," Ginny answered, "I cannot wait to play this game when Hermione and Harry come…" she looked at Ron when she said that. We grinned. _

_"Truth or Dare Georgie?" _

_"Truth," he said, "a change." Fred snorted again at his excuse and tapped his head in mock thought._

_"You keep glancing at Kate, why?" I blushed, my mouth a perfect 'O'. George looked back at me and then at Fred._

_"I find her quite fetching," he said. He turned back to me and winked, baring a lopsided grin. I almost died. I took a deep breath and smiled back. _

_Again George took the bottle and spun it. Ironically, I was the subject to be tortured, and scarily enough, Ginny was going to be doing the torturing. She gave me such an innocent smile, I shuddered. _

_"Truth or dare McAvoy?" I'm not even going to ask how she knows my last name. _

_"Er, Dare, no I mean Truth, I didn't mean it!" _

_"You heard Dare boys?" the boys all nodded grinning broadly. Remind me to kill them all. _

_"I hate you Ginny," I said. She shrugged, "You'll get over it," _

_The worst thing was__ she was right. I clenched my jaw._

_"I dare you, to kiss George," _

_"My specialty," George said grinning at me. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I was almost okay with the dare, __I__ just didn't want to do it in front of everyone. I've only been kissed a couple of times, randomly, at my old school. I bit my lip. _

_"Does it have to be here?" _

_"Unfortunately," George answered. I moved across the circle so I was in front of him. He leaned closer to me and said; "Don't worry, we'll have a better first kiss later," and then he kissed me. I didn't even have time to acknowledge what he said. His lips were so soft on mine, I forgot everybody was watching. I forgot I was embarrassed, I just enjoyed it. He was an exceptionally good kisser. _

_He pulled away and brushed my chin with his forefinger before sitting back down in his place. I crawled back into my place and looked down. My face was radiating heat. I could feel it. _

_**The Warren, 11.57pm**_

_I'm in denial. I can't believe what happened. All I know is that __its__ going to be one hell of a summer. I am so glad we moved here._


	2. Chapter 2

Witch Diaries Chapter 2

_(Switching to normal 1__st__ person, with diary entries)_

_The next morning it took me a while to remember what happened. I blushed just thinking about it. I washed up and changed into a pale pink track suit. I didn't bother wearing a shirt under the jacket, it wasn't cold out. I pulled my long, light brown hair into a pony tail and went down stairs to the kitchen. _

_"Morning love," mum was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. It smelled heavenly. I piled my plate with food and started eating. _

_"Where's Kylie?" I asked. My mouth was full and mum glared before answering. _

_"She's outside degnoming the garden, Bill taught her," she gave me a look that meant you should go help her. I shoveled the last of my food and dropped a kiss on mum's cheek. She was shocked. I didn't bother explaining. It was my own way of thanking her for bringing us here. _

_I walked out of the kitchen into the garden where Kylie was flinging gnomes over the top of her head. I stifled a laugh and looked around at the burrow. It looked quiet. I doubted anyone was awake. _

_"Need some help Kyl?" she looked up, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. _

_"Please," she said huffing, "you've just got to grab them by the leg, spin them around and let go … the spinning makes them dizzy so they can't come back," she explained._

_"Ah, but of course they do come back," I said. _

_She smiled._

_I picked up an ugly gnome and swung it around, I felt I was doing it wrong, but really was there a right way to fling a gnome? _

_I learnt the hard way that there was. After I'd let go of my gnome, it flew right into the garden of the burrow and wacked none other than George Weasley on the side of the side._

_He rubbed his head and grinned while I bit out an apology._

_"No need," he said, grabbing my gnome and hurling it away from our gardens. _

_He pulled out his wand and looked at me, "may I?"_

_I nodded without understanding and then gasped when he carved a hole in the hedge that separated us. _

_He crawled through carefully beckoning behind him. I looked over and saw Fred and Ginny coming as well. They followed him through and stood up, both holding their hands in front of their eyes against the harsh glare of the sun. _

_"Good Morning," they said. _

_I muttered a response, still embarrassed at wacking George. Fred went off to help Kylie, and George followed him after smiling toothily at me. Ginny threw her arm around me and sighed. _

_We walked together to the side of my house where a bench stood, and sat on it. _

_"They're arriving today," she said softly. I caught yesterday's sadness and tightened my hold on her. _

_"I'll be here," I didn't know if she cared much but I wanted to say it. After all, we were neighbors now. "And we have a job to do."_

_She raised an eyebrow and then grinned. I was beginning to think that all of Ginny's smiles were evil, mischievous or malevolent. _

_"Listen, I came to tell you that we are all meeting up for another game tonight. Same place," she said, "don't worry, we won't be ganging up on you this time, we have Ron and Hermione, it's way more fun to watch them squirm." _

_I laughed and mock slapped her arm._

_"I can't believe you made me kiss George," I said, looking back at him. He had his arms around Kylie and was teaching her the exact movement for the throw. I sighed wistfully. _

_"You loved it," she said simply, her red hair billowing around her face. I agreed of course, but she didn't need to know that._

_"When are they getting here?" I asked, looking at my watch._

_"Noon," Ginny answered. It was soon, an hour away, "Want to come over for lunch?"_

_I shrugged, "won't it be a crowd?" _

_"It's not a lunch at the Burrow if it's not a crowd," she said. I beamed and accepted the offer. _

_I picked out skinny jeans, silver ballerina shoes and green top that showed my navel for lunch. I'd opted for black, but figured it was too dressy for lunch. Kylie wasn't invited, mainly because she was not our age, but she was still angry and was sitting on the couch in a huff. I felt sorry for her, who wouldn't want to spend time with the Weasleys._

_I knocked the door and waited patiently. It was ten to noon, I wanted to be there when they arrived. Ginny opened the door; she was in a dark green sundress. She let me in and showed me to the living room, where Ron was pacing. He looked very nice in a navy blue polo and baggy brown shorts. I grinned at his effort and sat down. _

_I hadn't even found a comfortable position when a loud crack sounded and George appeared next to me on the couch, arm flung behind me on the couch. _

_"You look nice," he said, looking at me. I caught his eyes lingering on my navel and grinned to myself. _

_"You don't look to bad yourself," I said, eyeing his green shirt, matching nicely with his hair, and black shorts. He grinned, "I try." _

_I smiled at him and turned back to the fireplace, trying to forget his arm and the heat it was radiating even though it was three or four inches away from my neck. _

_A second later, green flames appeared and a girl popped out coughing and brushing soot of her clothes. _

_Ron moved forward and smiled at her. She looked up, smiled back and threw her arms around his neck. I cocked my head to the side, they were so cute. George snorted and scooted closer to me. I bit my lip and clasps my hands together, just so they were busy. _

_"This is Kate McAvoy," Ron said guiding Hermione towards me. I stood up and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm their new neighbor," she nodded and smiled._

_"I know, Ron told me," I grinned back and glanced at George. He was watching our exchange. I turned back to her and chuckled. She didn't ask why, and I couldn't have answered if she had. _

_"Harry's getting here any minute, we planned it so that I would arrive first," she told everybody. _

_"Oh Hermione dear, you're here," Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Your all skin and bones, lunch is almost finished, you can all get settled outside when Harry arrives." We thanked her and quickly turned back to the fireplace where green flames had erupted again. This time Harry Potter was thrown out. He picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off. _

_"Hi," he said, looking around at all of us. _

_We all greeted him and started to walk outside when I felt a death grab at my hand. Ginny was standing there holding my hand as Harry looked at her. She wasn't smiling, and she wasn't angry. She was just looking. I felt bad for her, so I broke the ice and introduced myself. _

_"Nice to meet you," Harry said shaking my hand. He glanced at the garden where everybody was sitting and swallowed. I squeezed Ginny's shoulder and nodded. She let go of my hand and I slowly inched backwards. Harry mumbled a hi, and an I missed you, and an I'm sorry. Ginny didn't say anything; she just turned around, grabbed me and walked into the garden._

_I must say, I am so glad I am not Harry. The poor thing got the worst greeting. _

_But lunch, was amazing. Of course, as fate may have it, I was shunned to a seat next to George, who gave me another lop sided grin. He looked so hot I went red remembering his kiss. He was also going red at the neck but he looked so calm, I could have imagined it. Hermione was very chatty and we all talked about everything. Ginny was back to normal when she kept her eyes away from Harry. He was the quietest of us all, not really joining in completely. _

_Hermione changed subjects quicker than anyone I've met. She was fun, easy going and completely besotted with Ron. I don't think she knows that she's doing it, but __she always looks at him when she talks, asks his opinions, looks back at him when she makes a joke, to see if he found it funny. Ron was oblivious, except for the fact that he was always looking at her so when she did look, he smiled, and he always laughed at her jokes, and volunteered in conversations. Sometimes, even Fred and George couldn't make a bad comment about them. They were completely oblivious._

_George was keeping himself busy by talking to me. He was really adorable when he tried hard. He didn't know that he didn't need to though. Just before I left to go home, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw him there. He grinned and moved closer, I seriously thought he was going to kiss me, but he brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Come earlier tonight, meet me." and then he disapparated. I was dazed. I crept through the hole in the hedge and let myself into the house. _

_I passed the time by playing six games of Wizard's Chess with Kylie, and fourteen games of exploding snap. Mum went out to look for job offerings and I cooked dinner. Kylie and I sat down to eat quietly, she tried asking questions about the lunch, but I was not a very good conversationalist when I had something on my mind. _

_"What's Harry like?" she asked her eyes twinkling. I thought for a moment, trying to find a word before saying, "broody."_

_She stopped trying to make conversation after that. I finished eating quickly and went up to my room. I pulled on a short sleeved, navy blue mini-dress and my white flip-flops. I let my hair down. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair curled at the ends, which gave it a little bounce. I smiled and let myself out of the house. I tiptoed to the lake and looked around. George apparated after a while, he was still wearing the same. I bit my lip and moved towards him. _

_"Hi," I said. _

_"Hey," he clasped his hands behind his back and grinned. Now we were alone, it was even harder to act nonchalant. I doubt he wasn't feeling anything, because he seemed to be having the same side effects as me. _

_"I really do think you're fetching," he said quietly. He was staring into my eyes. I gulped and moved closer. _

_I licked my lips and said, "The feeling's mutual."_

_He came closer and let out a deep breath, he was so close, "I'm going to kiss you now," he said. I nodded and leaned forward before his lips touched mine. I was in heaven; I went dizzy, and weak in the knees. He snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He moved his lips softly against mine and traced his tongue around my lips. I felt his tongue nudging forward and I opened my lips. Thank heavens for his __arm, if it wasn't for the support, I'd be on the floor. I felt warm and tingly as he kissed me. When he pulled away, he ran his thumb against my lips and kissed the corner of my mouth._

_My arms had snaked around his neck; I left them there, savoring the feel of him. His arm was also still around my waist. _

_"I told you we'd have a better first kiss," he whispered. I grinned and nodded. His hand moved around my face, softly brushing my hair away from my face, "You really are quite beautiful." I bit my lip._

_"Thank you," I said quietly. I didn't know where this was going, but I know that I wanted him for myself. _

_"We hardly know each other, but do you want to try it?" he asked, finally letting go off me. I unclasped my hands and let them rest on his shoulders. He held my wrists and looked at me. _

_"Try what?" I asked. He kissed me softly._

_"We'll try the whole girl friend, boyfriend thing," he said, "if you want."_

_I nodded slowly and blushed. I dropped my hands and fidgeted, grabbing at my dress. "Don't worry though, I won't pressure you into anything," he said. I smiled up at him._

_"I'm not worried, I just want to be careful," I said. He nodded in agreement and then held a finger to his lips. I listened and heard voices. _

_"Oh George, Kate, you're already here," Hermione said. She looking from me to George before shrugging and sitting down. Everyone joined her around the circle. Probably on purpose, George sat in front of me. Harry looked a bit better since lunch time. He was smiling as we sat down. Maybe he knew that hell was going to break loose for his best friends. Ginny sat down beside me, thankfully and nudged me._

_"What were you two doing?" she asked. I hushed her and announced that we should start the game. I knew I would be yelled at for that later. The first victims were me and George. Which annoyed me, seeing as it wasn't supposed to be like that. Thankfully I was the asker. _

_"Truth or Dare?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Truth," I understood it as an invitation to ask him anything I wanted, his brothers and sister saw it as cowardice. I shut them up, saying it was my turn and tapped my lip with my forefinger, a stupid habit when I'm thinking. _

_"Er, how many girls have you kissed?" I ask. It's a demure question, but I couldn't help it._

_"Four," he answered. Unabashed. _

_He spun the bottle landing it on Ginny and Hermione. Ginny the asker. Hell was about to start. _

_Ginny have her starting paragraph of hexing us before asking Hermione, "Do you ever think of Ron in a non-platonic way?" Hermione blinked twice before blushing deeply and looking down. _

_"I hate you Ginny," Ron said quietly._

_The answer, as expected was a meek yes, and Ron's ears went a painful shade of red. Ginny sat back, satisfied. _

_Hermione spun the bottle and it landed with Harry on one end and the other end on Hermione. Hermione being asked. She groaned._

_"Who do you find better looking?" he asked, "Me or Ron?" Ginny held up a finger, a warning. Hermione acknowledged it with a nod and pointed at Ron. _

_"Can't hear you," Fred said loudly. Hermione glared daggers at him, "RON."_

_We all fell about laughing while Hermione looked annoyed. _

_"Guys, leave her alone," Ron said quietly. We all looked at him and shut up. Hermione Spun the bottle again, it landed on George and Fred. George being asked. _

_"How many girls have you shagged?" Fred asked cheerily. I dreaded the answer. I looked down and tugged at a strand of grass._

_"None," George said. I looked up, he was looking at me so intensely, and I knew he was telling the truth. I'd hoped no one had caught us looking but no such luck. On the next spin, with Fred as the asker and me the tortured victim, he asked, "What were you two doing before we arrived?" I let out a soft gasp and glanced at George. He looked terribly composed, and he just looked at me and nodded. I decided to be as blunt as he was, making it more fun, since I was going to have to say it an way. "We were making out," I said. I blushed but it was still fun to hear the gasps. George winked at me and smiled. I took the bottle and spun it, landing it on Ron and George. Ginny signaled George and he asked. _

_"Truth or Dare?" Ron gulped. He seemed to have decided that he couldn't take any more questions because the git said Dare. _

_Hermione groaned. Seeming to have known what was coming. I felt kind of badly for them. _

_"I dare you to kiss Hermione," George said. Hermione blushed and chewed on her lip. Ron's ears went a painful shade of red. He got up, pulled Hermione up, and whispered something in her ear before kissing her softly. We actually cheered for them. No good __though, the broke apart and glared at us. We kept going like that. Embarrassing each other until finally Ron dared Fred and George to make out. We all stood up, objecting. Fred said that under no circumstances was he going to kiss his twin brother. I objected that I really didn't want to watch two guys kissing; Ginny objected that it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever heard. Hermione objected that it was incest, and George objected that he only wanted to kiss one person, before he and Fred pushed Ron into the lake. _

_The game ended after that. George walked me home, kissing me deeply before pushing me through the hedge. I walked up in a daze, said good night to my mum, ran upstairs, fell asleep and dreamt of George._

_The next two weeks were some of the best in my life. We'd fixed the whole Hermione/Ron problem. Now they couldn't keep off their hands or their mouths off each other. George was amazing. It was nearing the end of the holiday, and in these two weeks our relationship had gotten stronger. It was fun to be with him. We were always laughing together, making out and talking. That surprised me. George could talk and he could listen. He was lovely. I told him about how my father had cheated on my mother and we left. I told him how I was very nervous around guys, how I loved strawberry ice cream, how much I loved clutter. He was always laughing and brushing my hair away from my face, snaking his arms around my waist, kissing me. I didn't want it to end. I couldn't even think about school because I knew he wouldn't be there. _

_We were going to spend all of today at Diagon Alley. The twins were already there, working. We were going to meet up with them and have lunch. I was dressed in a black skirt, a green top and my cloak. We all wore our cloaks to Diagon alley. _

_This time we couldn't leave Kylie because she was starting school and she needed supplies. The parents couldn't let us go alone in these circumstances so we all agreed to ditch them the second we got there to meet at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._

_Once we'd all flooed to Diagon Alley, mum dragged me to Gringotts where she handed me my key. Dad had left me quite a large amount of money, probably as a sorry. I took a fair amount out and tied my drawstring pouch tight, before stuffing it into my cloak pocket. I thanked my mum, told her I'd meet her in two hours and set off at a brisk walk down the alley._

_I caught sight of Ginny arguing with her mum next to a very colorful shop. I walked up to them, greeted Mrs. Weasley and stood there while they continued their rant._

_"Mum, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ginny was shouting. Her mother was completely ignoring her._

_"I am not going to let you wander off on your own without adult supervision," she said, her voice getting louder. _

_"Mum you're being completely irrational, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George are all of age!" I felt young at that moment, knowing my birthday wasn't for another week. Mrs. Weasley huffed, seemingly defeated. _

_"Mum, how about you go get our books and we'll stay here. We won't leave till you come get us to go to the apothecary and owl emporium," Ron said calmly, a hand resting on his mother's shoulder. Oh another thing, the trio wasn't coming to Hogwarts, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't accepting this, so she was of course going to be getting books for them all. Harry had a job that Dumbledore left him to do and the only people he could tell were Ron and Hermione. Ginny and I were the only ones going back to Hogwarts._

_Mrs. Weasley seemed to accept that because she nodded brusquely and turned to go to Flourish and Blotts. Ginny huffed angrily and pulled me into the shop. I stopped short. It was brilliant. I wanted two or three more heads; I couldn't believe the things they had. I walked absentmindedly, looking up and down at the huge shelves, at the things crawling under me, and then I looked up and burst out laughing. Fred and George were standing there with magenta robes that clashed horribly with their hair. _

_"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred cried, his hands in mock salute, "Look around and take what you want, half price for family members, including Harry, Hermione and Kate of course." George sidled up to me and dropped a kiss on my cheek. _

_"You like?" he asked. I looked around, my eyes bulging._

_"I love!" I cried, "Show me around." George bowed and I laughed loudly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back. _

_"This is my special Dark Arts section," he said gesturing widely. I picked up various objects, glancing at some, stuffing some into my basket to buy. They had really cool stuff here. He took me around to all the parts of the shop, and my basket got heavier and heavier until I finally noticed and made a face. _

_"That's going to be cheap," I muttered to myself. I glanced at the twins, arguing with Ron, and smiled. They've come so far. _

_I quickly paid; mind you I got a mighty lovely discount, and stood outside with Ginny waiting for Mrs. Weasley to come back. When she did, she handed us all our books, muttering something indistinct under her breath and went into the shop._

_"Where've they gone?" Ginny muttered beside me. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Who?" I asked, looking around for anyone missing. I couldn't see the trio. _

_"They keep going off alone, without asking anybody," she said exasperatedly. I bit my lip and turned away. Even Ron, who had been arguing with his brothers, was gone. _

_We heard Mrs. Weasley call them, muttering and rummaging around behind large boxes of inventory. Before Ginny could open her mouth though, the three of them appeared, short of breath and looking around. _

_Hermione held her hand up and pushed the boys inside with the other hand. "Don't ask and we won't lie," she said quietly, before ducking inside. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny. She didn't look too happy; she just crossed her arms and huffed. _

_When we were all finished with the twins' shop, we made our way to the apothecary where we quickly loaded up on potions items. The trio made a big show of adding a lot of things to buy before chucking them at the last second and buying a box of glass vials each. Mrs. Weasley didn't even notice it. _

_Ginny helped me pick out my stuff for potions class, which I was taking since I got an EE on my Potions O.W.L year before last at my old school. I wanted to be an auror. _

_We then made our way to Eyelops Owl Emporium, where the twins met us. I looked around; my nose pinched at the smell of owl dung, and decided I wanted a cat. I grabbed George's hand, announced that I was going across the street and left the fowl smelling shop. _

_"Smelled mighty nice in there didn't it?" George asked, a sour look on his face. I grinned and scrunched my nose. He nudged me into the pet shop, where the smell, thank god, was considerably better. _

_"What're you looking for?" he asked, looking around. _

_"Cat," I muttered, dropping to my knees and scanning the cages. I glanced at George and giggled. He was tapping the cage of a very large snake, looking both afraid and curious. _

_"Get off the floor Kate," he said, yanking me up, "it's filthy." I smiled at him and kept looking. _

_"If you're looking for a cat dearie, they're over here," I looked behind me at the source of the voice and smiled at the short grey haired lady. She was pointing at the corner opposite me. I thanked her and pulled George away from the snake. _

_"I've never seen so many cats," George muttered, shaking his head._

_"I want something between a kitten and a cat, not to young and not too old," I said. George clasped his hand around mine. I looked up at him questioningly but he didn't offer anything, instead he said, "How about that one?" _

_I followed his hand and grinned. The cat was perfect. A fluffy beige Himalayan, with huge grey eyes, she stared hard at me. _

_"Is this one a girl?" I asked the lady. She came over and pulled the cat out of the cage._

_"Yes, M'dear, she's only 9 months old, her mother was sold a couple o' weeks ago," she handed me the kit, who was all soft. She started purring, moving closer to me._

_"Has she got a name Miss?" I asked, stroking the cat's head. _

_"Nah, she's yours to name," I looked at George pointedly and grinned._

_"I'll take her!" _

_A little while later we were exiting the shop, George carrying my cat in her traveling case, and I was carrying a bag with supplies. George had convinced me that I didn't need a litter box, seeing as all magical cats didn't enjoy the litter rubbing on their arses and preferred to go outside. _

_"Let's go then, off to Fortescue's," Mrs. Weasley called out. She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along with her. _

_"I can't wait till the 31__st__," I whispered to George. _

_"Yeah, ickle Katie will finally become of age," he said. I smacked him on the side of the head and stuck out my tongue. _

_"Where's Kylie anyway?" he asked looking behind him. I turned to look as well. She was with my mother, they needed to get much more stuff, including robes, which they were getting for me. I shrugged and kept walking, following the red haired posse. _

_George snaked his arm around my waist and held me tight. I smiled inwardly as we walked, consciously aware of him. _

_When we were all seated at the table outside Fortescue's we gave Mrs. Weasley our orders. The second she went to get them, the twin's leaned forward, mischievous grins on their faces. _

_"Tonight, we meet at the lake," Fred said, he looked at George with a jerk of his head._

_"We've got a surprise for you," George said, he leant back, and stretched his arms. We took that as an end to their short announcement and sat back as well. _

_"Tell me," I whispered. George looked at me, a look of brief surprise on his face. "Won't be a surprise if I do that," he said. _

_"I'm lousy with surprises anyhow," I muttered. _

_"Well then, consider this a lesson in patience," he said, he tapped my chin, "it is a virtue after all." I huffed and leaned back on the chair, what did that even mean?_

_"That is my least favourite saying," I murmured. George burst out laughing and snorted. I tried to glare at him, but what came out was something between a frown and a laugh. _

_Mrs. Weasley came out with the ice creams for everybody. I tucked into my Strawberry Fusion, I didn't realize just how famished I was. George had a chocolate sundae, his favourite flavor being chocolate. He that 'chocolate lover' air of not understanding how anybody could love strawberry, and as I looked over at him I caught him shaking his head in mock disbelief. _

_I filled my spoon up and turned to him, "Try," I said._

_"No," he was laughing, the back of his hand half covering his mouth. _

_"Try!" I was grinning now, pushing the spoon closer to him. He shook his head and shoveled chocolate into his mouth. _

_"I seriously don't get how you eat that stuff," he muttered. I looked at him exasperatedly. _

_"But you love strawberries!" I argued._

_"Yeah but this is ice cream," he said simply. I clenched my jaw. _

_"So?" he chuckled and tried to feed me some of his. _

_"No way, you don't eat mine, I don't eat yours," I said, crossing my arms. He shrugged, "all the more for me," he said._

_"Do you like chocolate?" he asked suddenly. I looked up from my own ice cream and nodded. _

_"Who doesn't like chocolate?" _

_He raised an eyebrow, as if to prove a point._

_"Then why don't you eat the ice cream?" he asked. I grinned, "Touché mister," he leaned back, clearly satisfied. _

_After we'd all finished from our ice creams, Mrs. Weasley ushered us all back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I met my mum and Kylie. I said good bye to everyone, dropped a kiss on George's cheek and thanked Mrs. Weasley before greeting my mother and leaving the alley. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_ "You love George," Kylie stated a matter-of-factly. I choked on my food and grabbed a napkin, dabbing at my wet eyes. _

_"What?" I asked. I looked around, mum was leaning against the counter, a glass of orange juice in her hands, and she was trying to hide a smile. _

_"You heard me," Kylie cocked her head and stuffed a chip into her mouth. _

_"Well, I certainly like him," I bit out._

_"Well I think you love him," she said. I glared at her; "well it's not your choice now is it?" she just looked up at me, rolled her eyes and went back to her food. I sat back angrily, pushing my plate away, suddenly not hungry. _

_"She was only joking love," Mum said quietly, squeezing my shoulder. _

_"I'm just thinking," I said. I excused myself and ran up to my attic where I threw myself onto the bed. _

_"Do I love him?" I asked myself. I groaned and stuffed my face into the pillow. I can't love him, not when he's going to leave me before school. _

Although you don't know he's going to leave you.

_No but I'm going to be at school, he's going to be in Diagon Alley. _

So?

_I growled and turned onto my back. _

_'I'll ask him tonight,' I told myself. _

_I checked my watch, it was eight. We were supposed to meet at eight thirty by the lake. I checked my reflection in the mirror; my shirt was stained from when I'd choked, so I pulled it off and rummaged in my wardrobe for something presentable, and chose a dark red silk tank. My hair was a mess in its sappy bun from the morning, so I pulled the hair tie out and brushed my hair. Once I'd gotten all the tangles, I plaited it and then added eyeliner to my eyes._

_I checked on my cat and filled her food dish. I'd decided to call her Cleo, short for Cleopatra, it suited her somehow. _

_I left the room, taking care to leave the door open for her so she could escape quickly to do her business, and walked down to the garden. _

_They were all waiting for me by the lake, George was lounging on the grass, legs propped up against a tree. Fred and Ginny were dangling their feet in the lake, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to George's feet, Hermione between Ron's legs, resting her head against his chest. I glanced around for Harry and found him sitting on a very random chaise longue in the middle of the clearing, head down, fingers at his temple. _

_I made my presence known with a quiet hi, and dropped down onto the grass next to George. They all greeted me lazily, mostly not even turning to look at me. _

_"You're early," I stated, looking questioningly at them. _

_"Mum found out that we hadn't bought anything for school and flipped out, she's been crying and screaming, wanting to know where we're going," Ron answered, he rubbed his eyes and leant back against the tree. _

_"Why don't you guys just tell her?" I asked, finding this whole situation annoying. _

_"We just can't, I'm sick of everyone asking us about it," Harry boomed, "It's not anybody's bloody business!" I clamped my lips shut and raised an eyebrow, before getting up and walking around. I don't know why, I just needed to do something other than sit there. _

_"Don't you guys want to hear our surprise?" Fred asked, he pulled his feet out of the water and walked across the clearing to stand next to his twin._

_"Go on then," I said, turning back towards them. _

_"Is it good news or bad?" Ginny asked, also pulling her legs out of the lake. She pulled her pant legs down and stood up, crossing her arms._

_"Well, see it depends how you look at it," Fred answered, grinning at George. I smiled, and braced myself, hoping I would find the news good. _

_"We've opened a chain of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Hogsmeade," they said simultaneously. _

_DEFINITELY GOOD NEWS! I gasped and threw my arms around George's neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me. When we pulled away I looked up at him skeptically._

_"Good?" he asked, eyebrows raised. I grinned. _

_"Depends," I said quietly. _

_"On?" I bit my lip and tightened my hold on his neck. _

_"Are we staying together?" _

_He pulled my closer and dropped a kiss on my head._

_"That's the plan," he said, "I want this to work, Kate." I felt a slight tingling in my bones as I rest my head on his chest. _

_"Me too," I said softly. _

_"How would we have seen it badly?" Ginny piped up suddenly, her question directed at the twins. I pulled away from George and looked at them expectantly. _

_"Well, see part of the reason we opened up a store next to the school, is well, er, in case," Fred said._

_"Care to elaborate?" I asked. It seemed as if Ginny and I were the only ones who cared because Hermione, Ron and Harry were discussing something quietly. I ignored them and turned back to the twins. _

_"We've been getting the feeling," Fred started._

_"Because of them…" George said, pointing at the trio. _

_"That the battle's looming," Fred continued, with a brief nod at George, "and we want to be close when it does, so we can fight."_

_George nodded in agreement and pulled me to him so that the back of my head was up against his check. I cross my arms, mainly self consciousness, over my chest and George snaked his arms under mine. I felt a tug at my heart, I felt safe standing there, even with the recent mention of the battle. I sighed and snuggled up closer. _

_"The other reason, was some dimwit was too love struck to be far away from his girlfriend," Fred said quickly, and before I could react George had stretched his arm out and wacked Fred on the side of the head hard._

_After an intense make out session next to the hole in the hedge, I went into the house feeling light headed and plain happy. _

_"Good night?" I jumped out of my skin, the kitchen was dark and I didn't see my mum who was sitting, a cup of tea in her hands and Kylie sleeping on her lap. She snickered and took a sip._

_"Yeah, it was excellent," I said, flopping onto the couch next to her and pulling Kylie's legs onto my lap. _

_"Gave you a scare did I?" she asked. I shot her a look causing her look at me innocently. I grinned. _

_"It's going to work out mummy," I said, before getting up, kissing her cheek and going up to bed. I thought I heard a whisper of "good."_

_The week before school was annoyingly hectic. I barely had any time with George, and instead had to get everything ready for Hogwarts. _

_I had everything set and packed by the thirtieth, mainly because I didn't want to do any work on my birthday. I rechecked and made sure my books and clothes were packed. _

_"Kate," I stopped shifting things around and slumped onto my bed._

_"Yes!" I called out. My mum had an annoying habit of calling me from downstairs, so I had to go see what she wanted because I couldn't very well have a conversation with three floors between us. _

_I dragged my feet downstairs, knocking loudly on Kylie's door and stepped into the kitchen._

_"Yes mum?" she looked up from her cooking and smiled._

_"How would you like a dinner with the Weasley's tomorrow for your birthday love?" she asked. I thought that was a brilliant idea and told her so. She beamed and told me she'd have everything ready and I was not to worry. I thanked her and grabbed an apple before heading outside to bask in the sunlight. _

_"May I intrude?" I squinted against the sun and turned towards the voice. I knew it was George even with the sunlight glaring in my eyes. _

_"Of course," I said. I stood up and moved into the shadows where I suddenly saw colorful blobs, aftermath of staring into the sun. _

_I felt a kiss on my cheek and smiled. _

_"Tell your family, you're invited to my birthday dinner tomorrow," I said. I ran a hand through my hair, that was for once let down. I caught George looking at it and smiled. He nodded and moved closer to me. _

_"Stop talking Kate," he said quietly before kissing me deeply. I was taken aback, and my knees felt weak under me. he pulled me closer, hands on either side of my waist. Behind my closed eyelids I was seeing stars!_

_He lifted one hand and pushed it into my hair. I moaned at the feel of his large hands and moved closer. He let out a deep groan and let his hand slide to my neck where he pushed my head closer._

_"So soft," he muttered, pulling away and dropping soft kisses down across my chin. I opened my eyes, suddenly ticklish. He grinned malevolently and kissed me softly and quickly. _

_"Ka-te!" my mother's voice came through the window all sing-song and cheery, deliberately intruding. _

_"yes, Mum!" I said. I dropped a last kiss on his lips, reminded him to tell his family and walked back into the house. _

_I was vaguely aware of my swollen lips and disheveled hair, but I shrugged it off, seeing as my mum seemed quite sure of what we were doing. _

_"Darling, go double check that you've packed everything, you wouldn't want to spoil your birthday now would you?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Sure mum," I said. I walked back upstairs and took a shower, changed into soft pajamas, and curled up in bed with a book, Cleo in my lap._

_"Happy Birthday!!!" I inched an eye open and caught sight of Kylie, bouncing on my bed, singing the birthday song at the top of her lungs. I grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled her down. She shrieked as I started to tickle her._

_"Mum says you're going to be so happy you can do magic!" she bellowed. I blocked her mouth with my hand and smiled._

_"Yes so I can hex you!" I said. She stuck out her tongue and jumped off my bed. I sat up, grabbed my wand of my bed side table and cleared my throat. _

_"Accio slippers!" I said. My pink fuzzy slippers zoomed towards me, one knocking me in the gut and the other landing on Cleo, who was snoozing on the bed, scaring the crap out of her. _

_"That was smart," Kylie muttered, "You couldn't find anything easier to summon?" she asked. I glared and threw my slippers onto the floor. _

_"Well happy birthday to me," I murmured, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Kylie smirked and went back downstairs. I washed up, used the loo and threw open my wardrobe. _

_I had my birthday outfit that my mum bought last month, but I was saving that for the dinner. I was about to pull my jeans on when Ginny threw the door open and fell into my room. _

_"Why the attic?" she asked__. I figured it was rhetorical and raised an eyebrow. _

_"Happy Birthday," she said, breathing deeply and flopping onto my bed. _

_"Thanks," I said, beaming, "Did you run up here?" I asked. _

_She looked at me and nodded, seemingly annoyed. _

_"Listen, stop changing," I looked up; I had one leg in my jeans and no shirt on. "Okay," I said slowly._

_"We're going swimming, in the lake," she said. She tossed me a Ginny grin and a wink, before standing up and leaving. _

_I was left standing there, mouth hanging open. _

_I threw the jeans back into my wardrobe and grabbed my swimming suit, choosing the most modest, a black one piece with a low back, a thin gold strap across my back. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail__ pulled a black sundress over the suit and slipped my feet into my flip flops. _

_Grabbing a towel from the downstairs bathroom, I yelled out to Mum and Kylie that I was leaving and walked over to the Burrow_

_I was greeted with a splash. Ginny had just cannonballed in to the water sending waves of water my way. I gasped and ran towards the rest of them, where they'd conjured up more lounge chairs. The twins weren't there yet. The rest of them greeted me with "Happy Birthday!"'S. I grinned and sat down on the chair kicking my slippers of. _

_Harry was sitting on another chaise longue, eyes fixed on Ginny who was oblivious. Ron and Hermione were in the lake. I looked towards the Burrow just as the twins were coming out, arms laden with trays of food and bottles of water. George caught sight of me and his eyes lit up. He put the tray he was holding on a nearby table and came up to me. _

_"Happy Birthday," he said softly, tucking a short strand of hair behind my ear. I murmured a 'thanks' as he pulled me to him, he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly. I lifted my hands into his hair, yanking on the long red strands. He let out a quiet groan and moved his hands up my back, causing that tingling to surge through me. He pulled away, caressed my lip with his thumb before kissing my cheek and grinning. _

_"You look ravishing," he said. I bit my lip and looked up at him. He was taller than me by about half a foot. _

_"If you're just about finished," Fred said loudly. We looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. All of them were looking at us, some eyebrows raised. _

_"Oh sod off you lot," George said, pulling his T-shirt off, "it's like they've never kissed any one in their life." I smirk__ed__ and slipped out of my dress. I lifted my hands to pull the rubber band out of my hair when I heard a long whistle. _

_ I looked up, blushing slightly. George, who looked hot in his swimming trunks, was staring at me dumbstruck. Fred sniggered and clapped George on the back. _

_"Wake up mate," he said. George randomly pushed his twin to the side and looked at me. His gaze made me feel hot, and I felt my face getting redder. _

_"You look," George started; he gazed at me from top to bottom, unable to form words._

_"Yes, yes, we get it, she looks brilliant," Fred muttered. I grinned and walked up to George. He pulled me to him. _

_"You really do look good," his hands moved down my waist and he leaned in and kissed me softly. _

_"Is that water cold?" he asked the others, turning away from me. Ron burst out laughing, Ginny let out a shriek and Fred grinned. _

_"Cold enough," he offered. And with that, George ran up to the lake and dove in. _

_"O-kay," I said quietly, tucking my hair behind my ears. Ginny walked up to me, clad in a deep green bikini, "Behold my brother, the master of subtlety," I didn't know a lot about guys, but I knew enough to know what he'd need the cold water for. I felt my face heat up more. I looked over at the lake where George __was swimming laps and smiled. It was sort of cute that he couldn't control it. I bit my lip and looked up at Ginny._

_"How in the name of the world do you know what he meant?" I asked incredulously. Ginny gave me a look, feigning innocence._

_"Assumption," she said quietly._

_"Uh huh," I said, not believing. She grinned and elbowed me, "well way to go then, you turned him onnn!" she said, in a song-song voice._

_"You do realize you're talking about your brother?" I asked._

_"Not until you said that!" she grimaced. I grinned. I walked up to the lake and dove in, swimming towards George. _

_"Come here," I scolded, once in the shallow end. He swam over, looking guilty. I pulled him to me through the water and kissed him. Shocked at first, he didn't respond, but then he kissed me back, pushing me up against the side of the lake and pushing my hands up above my head. I moaned, and circled my legs around his waist, the water making it easy. _

_"Oh god Kate," he whispered in my ear, trailing kisses along my jaw. I smiled satisfactorily and kissed his neck, digging my hands through his wet hair. One arm circled around my waist and the other tentatively landed on my breast. I jerked, but stayed where I was, dropping fervent kisses on his jaw. He came back to my lips, his tongue licking the corner of my mouth. _

_When we pulled away, I was out of breath; I dropped my legs and licked my lips, still tasting him. He smiled, and cupped my cheek._

_"You're amazing," he said quietly. I cocked my head and grinned._

_"So are you," I said softly._

_I turned around so my back was to him and he pulled me closer, leaning his head in, kissing my neck. I thanked God I was in the water, so that when I went weak, it didn't show. _

_"RACE!!" Fred's loud bellow interrupted everyone. He was sitting on the side of the lake, arms crossed, feet in the water. We all swam up to him and yanked on his legs, pulling him in the water. _

_"Thanks for that," he said as he came out of the __w__ater sputtering. We all laughed, George clapping his back._

_"You can't beat me mate," he said. Fred raised both eyebrows in mock dare. _

_"On three," I volunteered to count and started to do so slowly._

_Once the word three had left my lips, they were off._

_To sum it up, it was a very hilarious event. When I was up against a Weasley, they won by a long shot. I beat Hermione__ of course. Ginny beat Ron, but not the twins. Hermione beat Ron, which made us all fall about laughing. I wonder how she managed that! After we ate lunch by the lake, I left, telling them I would see them at my party. _

_At seven o'clock, I got tossed my book to the side, pushed Cleo off my lap and walked to my closet. I pulled out my new dress and magically ironed it. My dress was a deep red mini halter dress. It was simple, but absolutely perfect. I fixed my hair so that it fell down my back in slight waves, and applied make-up. _

_Not too much, just lining my eyes and putting lip gloss on. I brushed some blush on and then finally, put my dress on. I had simple silver heels to go with the dress, and my mother's simple diamond drop earrings. _

_I checked my reflection in the mirror, baring a smile and a pout. I grinned and turned to the clock._

_7:45, it read. I sighed and pulled my drawer open, picking up a random packet of tic tacs and stuffing three in my mouth. _

_At eight, I walked down the stairs to meet my mother who looked very nice in a pale pink strappy dress and black heels. Kylie was dressed in a light blue dress. I knew it was a little much for my birthday, but it was seventeenth. I was of age. _

_The garden looked nice; a large table had been placed in the middle, with countless chairs around it. There were green fairy lights strung around our house, lighting up the garden. I grinned as I walked out, taking a slow stroll around the garden._

_"Boo Birthday Girl," __I gasped and jumped back. George was peering at me through our hole. I bit my lip and moved closer, squatting down and looking through. _

_"You scared me," I said simply. He gave me a look that clearly said, "You think?" I grinned and stretched my arm out. He grabbed it and pulled me to his side instead. I let out a shriek, my hand going to my hair instinctively._

_"It's lovely, don't worry," he said. He hand was closed around my arm, he had a devilish grin on his face. I cocked my head and beamed._

_"You look very nice George," I said softly, gazing at him. He did look nice, in black dress pants and a blue shirt with no tie. He had the sleeves rolled up and the parts of his hands that were bare were entrancing. I looked shamelessly, taking in his thin muscled arms. I rolled my eyes at myself, wanting to clasp my hands together, but quite aware that he was holding one. _

_"You look beautiful love," he said. My eyes widened and I took an involuntary step back. George slackened his hold on my arm, going red in the neck. I composed myself quicker and leaned forward._

_"Thank you," better to let it slide than to make it more pronounced. He smiled appreciatively and pulled me closer to him, into the shadows cast by the hedge. _

_"Why'd you bring me here then?" I said, looking up at him. He looked down, and innocent look on his face._

_"Well, I thought you'd like your gift in private," he said softly, the back of his hand at my chin. I pressed my face to his hand and sighed._

_"You didn't have to," I said. He leaned forward and kissed my lips so softly I thought I'd imagined. __"I wanted to," he replied, his lips so close to mine, I __thought he was going to kiss me again, before he moved back, dug a hand in his pocket and pulled something. My mind went to Engagement Ring before I snorted and started laughing …_

_"I just love the reaction," George said, eyebrows raised. _

_"No, Sorry, I was thinking about something totally different," I said. He touched a finger to his chin, apparently in thought. _

_"Well, if you're thinking about something totally different, I'm not doing a very good job am I?" and before I could react, he grabbed me, bent me backwards and kissed me. You know when you see that infamous kiss on TV and think it's never going to happen to you. Well, it happened to me. I almost fell, the way my knees weakened. I threw my arms around his neck, letting out a moan. His slid his tongue into my mouth, grinning against me. I felt something odd in my position and blushed before threading my fingers through his hair. I forgot what we were talking about; I forgot what day it was. I even forgot my name for those few seconds. Nothing seemed like it mattered. _

_When he pulled away, I would have fallen had he not had his arms firmly around me. I was still breathing heavily, my hands still slung weakly around his neck. _

_"Why were you laughing before?" he said, one of his hands was up holding my neck, bringing my face closer to him. _

_I really, completely blanked. _

_"Aw, the look on your face is just too much," he said. He dropped another kiss on my lips and pushed the small box into my hands, "I hope you like it."_

_I knew I was going to like it before I even opened it, and when I did, I was dumbstruck. Inside was a small white gold ring. It had four small jewels, settled next to each other. The first was glowing brightly, it was a small ruby. The one next to it, dim and not glimmering as much was a dark sapphire. __Next to it was an emerald and the last one was a diamond. It glittered clearly, sparkling in the light._

_"It's beautiful," I breathed, pulled out of the box. George took it from me and pushed it onto my finger. It looked fascinating. _

_"Better than I imagined," he whispered, lifting my hand and kissing the ring. I looked at it and up at him. I pulled him down with my other hand and kissed him deeply. _

_"You really like it?" he asked. I nodded, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. I blinked, letting them fall, and suddenly the sapphire started glowing crazily. _

_"Wow, it is true, women can feel a lot at once," George said quietly, his right eyebrow raised. I looked at him questioningly. _

_"I don't understand," I said. He lifted my hand and ran his fingers across the gems._

_"The Diamond means you're extremely happy," he started, rubbing the diamond, which was glowing. He smiled at me, "the Sapphire means you're confused or startled," he kissed my cheek, "and the emerald means your angry or really upset," he said, "which your obviously not, since it's not even glowing an inch." I looked up expectantly. _

_"What about the red?" I practically whispered. He shook his head, his neck starting to get red again. _

_"I'm not going to tell you what the red one means," he said. My mouth opened, as if to say something but I shut it. I didn't know how to answer. I felt like I already knew what the red one symbolized. _

_"Where'd you get it?" I asked, stretching my hand out and looking at my ring from afar. _

_"I made it," he said frankly. I think I swooned. I don't know. But I couldn't help but reach up and hug him. He was just so sweet. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled._

_"I love it," I said. And that was all I could get in before I heard my name being called frantically. I peered in through the hedge and saw that everybody was in our garden already and my mum was calling for me. _

_"How did your family get to my garden without us noticing?" I asked George. He shrugged and pushed me through the hole, following after me. _

_"Oh there you are love," mum walked up to me smiling, "We've been looking all over." I grinned at George and then went to make my rounds. _

_After two hours, I was knackered. I'd eaten, I'd danced till my legs felt like lead, twice with George and once with Fred, who wanted to annoy George. I also danced with everyone else when the music got faster and more songs came on. _

_We were all sitting on the floor. Present time. _

_The first parcel I pulled to me was from my father__. Inside the small box __was a really nice pair of simple gold earrings. I put it aside and pulled another parcel, slightly bigger, from my mother and Kylie. I turned to them, giving them a brief smile, before ripping the paper off. _

_When I opened the box I was amazed. Inside was the most stunning watch I'd even seen. It had a slightly larger face, and inside in the middle was a tiny dial to tell the time. But on the outside, it was a smaller watch like the one Mrs. Weasley carried around, with labels around it and faces. Right now, the only faces were my mum, my dad and Kylie. _

_"You can add as many faces as you want, and it tells time," my mum called out from behind me. _

_"Oh, that's slightly more useful than mine," Mrs. Weasley piped out, smiling warmly. I smiled back at her. _

_"You just have to tap the watch as you say the person's full name," mum said. I thanked her with a kiss, and hugged Kylie. _

_"It's lovely!" I said, putting it back in __its__ box._

_"Aren't you going to wear it?" Kylie asked._

_"There are still faces I want to add," I told her, I glanced at George who smiled at me. __I got a book from Hermione, a sneakoscope from Harry, a box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes merchandise from Fred and assorted sweets and chocolates from Ron. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had given me a package with fairy cakes and a red jumper. _

_"You seem like you like red," Mrs. Weasley said cheerily. I grinned at her. _

_"It's my favourite color, thank you Mrs. Weasley, I love it," I said. She beamed and patted my shoulder. _

_The party ended after that. I was dead tired, but George pulled me to the bench by my house after everybody had gone back home, or inside. _

_"I need to tell you something," he said quietly. I looked at him questioningly, my heart pounding and the ruby and sapphire glowing madly. _

_"I know we've known each other for a summer, and I hope we're going to get even closer later on, but I don't like keeping things pent up and I want to tell you this," he said. I nudged him wordlessly. He kissed my forehead quickly. _

_"I think, possibly, I may, er, love you," he said quickly. My eyes lit up and I rubbed the ruby on my ring. _

_"I love you too," I said, and then I showed him my ring, "Apparently."_


End file.
